The Lives of Oliver Addams
by Jhonnies
Summary: Oliver Addams is an agent at Warehouse 13. But that's not all he is. Not by a long shot.
1. Introduction

**Author Notes: **This started out as a wiki article on my OCs. May turn this into a series.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters.

I **do** own Oliver, Gregory, Nathaniel, William, Natasha, Alexander and Alexei; though.**  
**

**Warning: **This story contains slash.**  
**

* * *

**Gregory Tenniel **

**Full Name**

Gregory Alexander Tenniel

**Occupation**

Warehouse 11 Agent

**Main Locations in Life**

St. Petersburg (Early life), Moscow.

**Main Artifacts in Possession of the agent.**

Alexei Romanov's Heart, Alexander Tenniel's Pocket Watch and Elizabeth Tenniel's Compact.

**Significant Other**

Alexei Romanov, Russian royalty.

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Brown

* * *

** Nathaniel Rose **

**Full Name**

Nathaniel Hawken Rose

**Occupation**

Writer, Library owner, Warehouse 12 Archivist and Warehouse 12 Agent

**Main Locations in Life**

London, Dublin.

**Main Artifacts in Possession of the agent.**

Nathaniel Rose's Locket, Magellan's Pin and Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal.

**Significant Other**

William Harrison, Warehouse Agent.

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Blue

* * *

**Oliver Addams**

**Full Name**

Oliver Andrew Addams

**Occupation**

Jazz Singer and Player, Warehouse 13 Agent

**Main Locations in Life**

New Orleans, Univille.

**Main Artifacts in Possession of the agent.**

Oliver's Locket, Etta James' Microphone and Atlas' Globe.

**Significant Other**

Joshua Donovan, Physicist turned Warehouse Agent

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Green


	2. First Life: Gregory Tenniel

**First Life: Gregory Tenniel, Warehouse 11  
**

**Family: St. Petersburg, Russia**

Gregory Tenniel was born to Alexander and Elizabeth Tenniel. Alexander was a foreman in a nearby vodka factory, Elizabeth an ex-Warehouse Agent. Greg was taught from early age all about the Warehouse and its mission, growing up to be the first person to seek the job, instead of being roped into it.

His father's pocket watch became an artifact capable of stopping time and his mother's compact an artifact capable of rerouting projectiles.

* * *

**Work as an Agent: Moscow, Russia**

Greg, The Agent who unified the Warehouse, was known for keeping ties to the families of ex-agents and ex-personal of Warehouse 11, along with the Exs- of the other Warehouses and with the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond.

He was also responsible for the bagging of countless artifacts.

* * *

**Alexei: St. Petersburg, Russia**

One year, in the middle of the summer, Gregory was in a mission to grab an artifact from the Romanov's Winter Palace. He entered the mansion with carelessness, since the royal family would be in Moscow; what he didn't expect was to find the prince, Alexei Romanov, reading in the main room.

What he didn't expect was to fall in love.

Greg gave the prince a small explanation as to why he was there, not mentioning the Warehouse or the existence of artifacts, and got help from Alexei as to where would the trouble object be.

They got to talking about other things, hopes, dreams...

Out in the garden, the two men were by the roses when it started snowing. They kissed, their attraction hidden by a white blanket.

That marked the beginning of a passionate relationship between the two men.

They couldn't be together all the time, with Greg's job and with Alexei's royalty status being the main forces keeping them apart.

On one of their many encounters, Alexei gave the agent a locket with a picture of each inside. He said that whenever Gregory looked at the locket, Alexei would be thinking of him.

Greg told the prince all about the Warehouse.

* * *

**Dire Predicament: St. Petersburg, Russia**

All was great in the Russian agent's life.

Until Alexei died in an accident.

It was summer, so he could be inside the palace without worrying about his lover's family. He sat on the bed they had shared and cried the death of his heart. With every tear that fell from the brown eyes the palace got colder.

When his hand clutched the locket, it started snowing.

He didn't know then, but at the prince's last breath Gregory stopped aging.

* * *

**Move to England: Moscow, Russia**

He kept working until 1830, when the Warehouse moved to England.

Gregory would have kept it alone, but his locket was taken by another agent.

So he packed up his things, cashed out, buried Gregory Tenniel and moved to London to track down his lover's gift.


	3. Second Life: Nathaniel Rose

**Second Life: Nathaniel Rose, Warehouse 12**

**Breaking, Entering and Robbery: London, England**

Now named Nathaniel Rose, he broke into Warehouse 12. It received him well, smelling like vodka, wine Alexei liked and snow. The Warehouse showed him exactly where his artifact was located, he took it and ran.

When he slipped it on he felt safe. He felt complete.

* * *

**Library: London, England**

A couple of years later, he became a published writer (of mystery, romance and fantastic novels) and owner of the world's biggest library. All the people in London were welcome to read the books, so when Warehouse agents searched for information on historical figures, it made sense they would ask Nate about it.

On the second time the agents appeared, Nate slipped a note in the book they took. A note that read:

"I know about the Warehouse"

The agents had a choice, either kill him or hire him.

He then became the Archivist at Warehouse 12, being visited every mission for advice and information. He still did not age.

* * *

**Work as an Agent: London, England**

At any time the number of active agents at the Warehouse wran dangerously low, Nathan would volunteer to work until they hired more people.

He would only take the 'curiosities' in England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, France and Germany.

During some of his time as an Agent he was paired with H.G. Wells.

"You are not a normal man, Mr. Rose."

"You are not a normal woman, Miss Wells."

They developed a friendship during their assignments, with Helena and Nathaniel behaving like brother and sister.

* * *

**William: London, England**

One day he woke up and his age had reverted to 22, which was his age when he had first met Alexei.

Weird, he thought. Nonetheless, he got up and went to open his library.

That same day, at half-past noon, he was greeted by the H.G. and a new agent.

Agent William Harrison.

After explaining his condition (as well as he could) he helped they track down Alice's Crown, which had disappeared from the Warehouse.

After developing a friendship with the new agent, in a raining summer day, they kissed.

The moment their lips met was the moment it started snowing.

The moment their lips met was the moment Nate started aging again.

One day, Nate told his lover the whole truth. About Russia, Warehouse 11, Alexei and the robbing of Warehouse 12. William asked for the locket, which he received. He took away Nate's picture and put his own inside, saying "Now we both will look out for you.".

* * *

**Death: Dublin, Ireland**

But working at the Warehouse has its price. In this case, William's life.

It was summer again, raining in its earnest. Nathan didn't hear from anyone, he felt his heart die. The library had not been opened yet, so he slipped inside and walked to the corridor where he first met Will.

His tears flew as fast as the rain outside and with a last sob, it snowed.

Nathaniel shut down everything, gave his library to the Warehouse (keeping only a few books), packed his things and went to his lover's resting place.

William had been buried in Dublin, where he had grown up.

Nate lived in Ireland until 1910, when he left for America.


	4. Third Life: Oliver Addams

**Third Life: Oliver Addams, Warehouse 13**

**A New Beginning: New Orleans, USA**

Oliver Addams gained his money by playing and singing at a jazz bar in the heart of Baton Rouge. He still kept a lot of the artifacts he'd come across during his life, some of which he sent to England.

He kept the ones with little to no downside, like The Brothers Grimm Complete Original Works, which detailed the artifacts which inspired the stories.

His life on the ex-French colony lasted for four years.

Until Irene came to New Orleans.

* * *

**Irene: New Orleans, USA**

In 1914, he was approached by a woman calling herself Mrs. Frederic, who asked him to return to the Warehouse. She had been told by the Warehouse 12 caretaker about Oliver.

He accepted, with one condition.

He would fake his death and disappear every now and then because of his immortal status.

She accepted his terms and he became the first agent of Warehouse 13.

* * *

**==Jack and Rebecca: South Dakota, USA==**

Oliver was already an agent when the couple joined the ranks at Warehouse 13. He was the one to tell Rebecca that if she didn't kiss Jack, they wouldn't be together.

"He's too much of a gentlemen to start something, Becca."

"Do you really think I should?"

"Either you do it, or I'm getting Cecil's Riding Crop."

* * *

**Arthur: South Dakota, USA**

When Artie Nielsen started at the Warehouse, Ollie had been "dead".

It took some time to turn the inexperienced agent into the stern custodian he is now.

They continued working together until Oliver (who had been calling himself John) had to fake his death to hide his unkillable status.

Inside John's room in the dead agents vault there was a letter for Artie:

"Don't be saddened by my death, Arthur.

It simply had to be.

I will come back, not with the same name or the same face, but you will be able to tell by my personality.

Sorry for dieing,

John."

* * *

**Pete and Myka: South Dakota, USA**

In 2010, Oliver woke up with his age being rewound once again. He set for the Warehouse, using the name he had when he first came to the US. Artie still worked there, and he needed help with a ping in a museum. So what could Oliver do besides help?

It was there where he met Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering.

He didn't feel anything special for either one.

He did not understand why his age had rewound.

He met Leena at the B&B.

"You have an old aura."

"It just looks mature for its age." - He laughed.

They all fell into a loving friendship. Eventually.

But then there was Mr. Knock-Knock.

* * *

**Joshua: South Dakota, USA**

Claudia Donovan had been trying to enter Warehouse 13 for a while. She needed Artie to help her bring her brother back.

While Pete and Myka were sent in a wild goose chase, Oliver followed Artie.

"Arthur Nielsen! I will not let you send me to a dead end! You will let me help or I'm calling Irene!"

"You wanna help, get me Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod."

"Fine!"

Oliver walked to a corner, phoned the other two agents for help with Rheticus' Compass.

"I know you keep the Rod in your travel kit, Artie."

In the end they'd saved the lives of Claudia and Joshua.

The moment he saw Joshua he understood why his age had rewound.

* * *

**2009 Configuration: South Dakota, USA**

****Joshua moved to Switzerland and back at the Bed & Breakfast all was in peace.

Artie and Claudia got into the father/daughter relationship they craved.

Myka and Pete became like brother and sister.

Leena and Mrs. Frederic faded into the background.

But something was missing.

Not only from his life, but from the other agents' as well.

Only after MacPherson he knew what was missing for the bookish agent.

* * *

**2010 Configuration: South Dakota, USA**

Helena G. Wells.

An inventor.

An apprentice at Warehouse 12.

A person who did not recognize Oliver as Nathaniel. He sighed happy.

The only one who could get Myka to drop her defenses.

The one who loved the bookish woman.

But something was still missing for Pete and Claudia. Not for long, Oliver thought, seeing the future through Philip Pullman's Eyeglass.

* * *

**2011 Configuration: South Dakota, USA**

None of the other agents got why he was so open towards ATF Agent Steve Jinks.

Well, not until Pete and he got together during the W.C. Fields' Juggling Balls' Fiasco.

Not until Claudia and he got paired up together.

Oliver smirked knowingly. Helena sat down close to the Russian agent and said "I know."

"About what, Helena?"

"About you, Nathaniel."

"Took you long enough."

"Will you tell them?"

"I have to tell someone else first."

"Be sure that you do."

Helena gave him a holier-than-thou face and was promptly hit with a pillow.

* * *

**2012 Configuration: South Dakota, USA**

In 2012, Joshua told Claudia that he would be moving in with her. Oliver kissed him the moment he stepped inside Warehouse 13.

The three-times Warehouse Agent started aging again.

He told Joshua everything.

Then he told everyone else.

Artie yelled and hugged Oliver, which confused everyone, except for Oliver and Mrs. Frederic.

Helena smiled from ear to ear.

Pete, Claudia, Steve, Myka and Leena were in shock.

Oliver is now usually paired with Steve Jinks, Pete with Myka, Claudia with H.G. and Artie with Joshua.

"Because if I let you pair with who you want, you wouldn't care about artifacts, you wouldn't even leave the bed!"

Pete had to complete:

"Or the couch."

"Ew!" - was the girls' reaction. Steve was red in embarassment and Oliver and Joshua just looked at everything else.

Joshua and Oliver got married in New York during one of their missions.

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that while we're running after a suspect?"

"When would I ask?"

"You catch this guy and I'll marry you."

"Deal."


End file.
